The Dark Princess
by Tall Vol and Pom Tom
Summary: Tom Riddle had a daughter. Forced to abandon her, she grows up in the orphanage the Dark Lord himself went to. The way things happened when she was born landed her in the same year as Harry Potter. No real pairings unless you want me to write more.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was forbidden. He vowed to never. So why did he? Yes, he was a 7th year Slytherin, but he knew he should never! If anything - anything - went wrong, his plan would be ruined. His future would be drastically changed. The Wizarding World would know something more than he had planned. His personal life would change even more so.

He would be graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in just over 7 months. He would never be able to know the threat that would arise before it came. His life would be very nearly ruined, if this came to be. If there was a slight chance of this not happening, he wished very much that the 'slight chance' happened to go into effect.

But he would have a better chance of preventing this if he talked to Albus Dumbledore.

But, he reminded himself, Dumbledore was an old fool. Accepted every last creature that walked into this school with wide arms and a big smile. He never saw the darkness in any of his students. Or the teachers. Not even himself. Dumbledore's foolishness was his advantage, though. This let him get away with starting his plan earlier than anticipated.

This new threat would ruin his chances. But there was one other way to prevent this threat from becoming dangerous. And the threat would be made more... helpful. It would take a lot less energy if it didn't come.

But it did. The fateful news came two months later.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was going to have a daughter.


	2. The Orphanage

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have to type each chapter on  
>my DSi, which takes about 10 minutes a page, mail it to Pom Tom, who<br>then edits it, then publishes it. I have to make multiple parts per  
>chapter, 'cause there is only so much room. And plus, Pom Tom had major technical issues...<p>

Emily May Riddle flopped down on her bed. For the fifth time that  
>month she had been in the library, looking for information on her<br>parents. And, for the fifth time that month, she found nothing at  
>all. The only thing she knew about her past was how she came to the<br>orphanage.

They say she had been woken up from a mysterious sleep nearly 11 years  
>ago. Her body had stopped functioning, growing, and decaying for that<br>whole time. Nobody knew how long she had been "frozen", and thought it  
>was a miracle she was alive and breathing. All Emily wanted to know<br>was the history of her parents, and where she inherited the slits for  
>a nose she had.<p>

After a while, she noticed her "bonus" summer homework was waiting on  
>the old desk in the corner of her room. She was just about to get up<br>and start doing more long division when a knock sounded on the door.

"Emmy, it's me! Can I come in? I know it's nearly lunch, but I'll be  
>quick!" It was her 'Anger Management' counsellor, Ariana Bodar.<br>Everyone in the orphanage thought she had mental issues, so the idiots  
>who ran the place hired her. Never even taught her anything. She just<br>sat there, stating the obvious. 'Emmy' was the stupid name she gave  
>her.<p>

"I'm doing homework!" Emily replied, annoyed.  
>"I just need to pass on a secret!"<p>

It was probably just a change in the lunch menu. Every time Arianna  
>said she had a secret, it was something really minute that she<br>couldn't care less about. Last time she announced that the piano in the  
>lobby that didn't even work was replaced with a new one.<p>

"We're going on a trip next week!"

"WHAT!" Emily hated these 'trips'. The whole orphanage would go to  
>some random spot in the middle of nowhere.<p>

"That's right!" Arianna continued. "This time, we're going camping!"

"Where, exactly, will we all be staying?"

"The boys and girls get 5 tents each."

"Ugh. Can't I just sit this one out?"

"Silly Emmy!" Arianna laughed. "You'll miss all the fun! Besides, you  
>can't roast marshmallows here!"<p>

"But I don't like trips, OR marshmallows!" Emily protested.

"Very funny. Now, I am going to lunch; care to join me?"

"Er, no thanks. I've had mine already."

5 hours later, Emily went to bed, tired from lack of sleep. She could  
>never seem to fall asleep, because she knew someone was out there,<br>watching her. She didn't know how or why she knew, she just... did.  
>She kept trying to figure it out, on top of looking for information on<br>her parents. If only she could meet them, know that they were out  
>there. If only she could be loved. But then she realized, she didn't<br>want love or friendship. She wanted to be realized by someone who  
>didn't think she was psycho.<p>

The last thing she thought of before drifting off to sleep was this.  
>Somebody knew she was here. Someone wanted to find her. Someone who needed her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This story follows 3 people at the beginning, so it's a bit wild  
>but it will eventually make sense. And hopefully we should be able to speed up the updates from now own. Pom Tom is just getting used to the whole publishing thing… and MORE tech issues...<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own Emily May Riddle.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Don't let me EVER see you do that AGAIN!"  
>Narcissa screamed at her son.<p>

"Yes, mother." Draco sighed. "But I was only casting a simple cooling  
>charm! It's boiling hot up here."<p>

"You know the rules, young man! Wait until Hogwarts to use a wand!"

Draco Malfoy was, what his mother thought, a spoiled brat. His family  
>was rich, so he got pretty much anything he wanted from his father.<br>Except friends. Everyone else in the neighbourhood thought along the  
>same lines as his mother. Yes, there was Crabbe and Goyle, the sons of<br>his father's so-called friends. But they weren't very close.

He was 11, though. That September, he would be attending Hogwarts  
>School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father wanted him to attend<br>Durmstrang, because the "Dark Arts" program was better. His mother  
>said she wanted him to go to Hogwarts, and that he would get enough<br>dark arts in his life anyway. Draco was glad; he liked Hogwarts  
>better. It was bigger, warmer, older, and more historic. There was even a<br>chamber created by Salazar Slytherin himself!

But these past months seemed to drag on forever! Draco was more  
>excited than, what he believed, anyone. He had also heard that he was<br>the same age as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Befriending him would  
>help his loneliness... and his overall status. He was, after all, a<br>Malfoy. He needed to be popular, like every self-respective pureblood.

But, of course, his father would not approve. After all, Potter and  
>the Dark Lord were sworn enemies, and his father was a Death Eater.<br>But the Dark Lord was gone now. Would it matter? Just as he was about  
>to go downstairs for a snack, he heard a knock on the door.<p>

"LUCIUS! Open up!" came a voice behind the door.

"Yes, Severus!" Lucius called back. Draco didn't know how, but his father could name any Death Eater in existence by hearing them say less than three words.

Lucius opened the big double-doors. "Hello, Lucius." Snape said in the  
>usual unnaturally calm voice he had, even after shouting. "May I come<br>in?"

"Yes, of course." Without a moment's hesitation, the Death Eater with  
>a billowing black robe and matching greasy hair strode in. They sat<br>down on the dragon-hide sofa.

"How may I be of service to you, Severus?"

"Your front gate…"

"Excuse me?"

"Your front gate opens when the one walking through is branded with  
>the Dark Mark, correct?"<p>

"Yes. It also opens when a Parselmouth says 'open'. That's how the  
>Dark Lord gets in."<p>

"Good. Someone will be staying at your house until September first.  
>Parseltongue is the dominant gene, yes?"<p>

"I suppose so, yes. It is magically entwined in the offspring's DNA."  
>There was a brief pause, and Snape spoke again.<p>

"You must keep this person's identity a secret. Nobody but you, Cissy,  
>and Draco can know. If any word slips out, we will be in danger. Is<br>this clear?"

"One question. Why must WE be the ones to take care of this... person?"

"No other Death Eater can manage children, can they? I'm not the  
>fathering type, Crabbe and Goyle drink, and Bella's just got sent to<br>Azkaban. Everyone else has gone into hiding, been thrown into Azkaban,  
>pretended to be under the Imperius curse and 'repented', or actually<br>WAS under the Imperius curse and is free now. Does that answer your  
>question?"<p>

"Er... yes. Would you like a spot of tea?"

"When was the last time I had tea, Lucius? And if you don't mind, I  
>would like to speak with Draco."<p>

"Right. I'll call him."

"I'm already here, father." Draco emerged from behind the couch. "You  
>wanted to speak with me, Mister Snape?"<p>

"Yes." There was a pause, and he continued. "This... person. You two  
>need to become friends. It is crucial. As you have heard, this person's identity must be kept secret. Do you <span>SWEAR<span> to hide it?"

"Yes, sir." If this person would be a friend, he would do anything.

"You SHOULD make the unbreakable vow, but it is too easy to break at this age. Thanks for your time Lucius, but I need to be going."

And he apparated from that exact spot on the couch, to the orphanage.


End file.
